Hey Arnold, meet the Rugrats!
by yodajax10
Summary: Rugrats and Hey Arnold crossover! When Arnold and Gerald babysit the Rugrats, things start to go haywire!
1. Part 1

Hey Arnold, meet the Rugrats! Part 1

It was a nice night as Arnold and his friend Gerald were walking down the street to babysit somebody. "Thanks for coming with me to babysit, Gerald." Said Arnold. "No problem, man!" said Gerald. "Say, do you know anything about the new funny play we're doing?" "Yeah, what about it?" asked Arnold. "Well, I was thinking maybe you could try out for it!" said Gerald. "Maybe you should be the duck that makes the funny sounds!" Gerald then did some funny duck sounds and laughed. "I don't know Gerald, I'll think about it." Said Arnold. "Another thing Arnold, What are the kid's names?" asked Gerald. "Well, there's Tommy Pickles, his brother Dil, There's Chuckie Finster, his sister Kimi and the twins Phil and Lil DeVille." Said Arnold. "Dang Arnold, that's one bunch of kids!" said Gerald. "Don't worry, Gerald, it won't be too much trouble." Said Arnold.

Arnold and Gerald got the house and rang the doorbell. Didi Pickles with Baby Dil in her arms answered the door. "Oh, you must be Arnold." Said Didi. "Hello Mrs. Pickles." Said Arnold. "Oh and this is my friend Gerald." "What's up?" greeted Gerald. "So where are the kids?" "Oh, they're upstairs playing." Said Didi. "But here's a picture of all of them. I also put there names so you know which is which." Arnold and Gerald looked at the picture. "They're all little babies!" Gerald said. Stu Pickles, Didi's husband then walked in from the kitchen. "Hey Did, ready to go?" he said. "Oh yes, Stu. This is Arnold and Gerald. They will be watching the kids." Said Didi. "What's up?" said Gerald. "Huh?" asked Stu. "What's up?" said Gerald. "Oh my gosh!" said Stu amazed. "You say that? Yes! I used that same greeting when I was a kid. And I still do! Finally, someone thinks it's still cool!" Stu laughed wildly as he got in the car. Didi rolled her eyes and handed Dil to Arnold. "Be sure to take extra care of Dil. Goodbye boys." Said Didi. "Goodbye Mrs. Pickles." Said Arnold and Gerald. As Didi and Stu left, Gerald raised an eyebrow at Arnold. "Won't be too much trouble, hmm?" asked Gerald. Arnold smiled sheepishly. The boys sat down and watched TV with Dil. What they didn't know was that Chuckie was watching them and gasped. Chuckie then ran upstairs.

He quickly ran into the room where the others, Tommy, Kimi, Phil and Lil were playing. Chuckie panted a little. "What's the matter, Chuckie?" asked Kimi. "Guys! Guys!" Chuckie said. "There's- there's…monsters down there!" "Monsters?" the babies gasped. "Yeah!" said Chuckie. "Two of them. One of them had big black hair pointing right up! And the other has a football like head and big yellow hair!" "Are you sures you saw monsters?" asked Lil. "Yes! They were really scary!" said Chuckie. "Are you sure it wasn't Angelica?" asked Phil. The babies then laughed. "Guys, I'm serious!" said Chuckie. "Although that joke was a bit funny. Those monsters might eat us!" "Don't worry, Chuckie." Said Tommy. "We believe you. And we won't let any monsters eat us or anybody! 'Cause we gots to stop these monsters!" The babies then cheered. But then, the cheering stopped when they heard Dil crying downstairs! "Oh no, Tommy!" said Kimi. "The monsters! They gots Dil!" The babies gasped.

But what the babies didn't know was that Dil pooped in his diaper and started crying like crazy. Meanwhile Arnold and Gerald were running around the room thinking of how they could change Dil. Arnold had Dil in his arms as he tried to find some diapers while Gerald was reading a book of how they could change a diaper. Arnold just found a diaper and ran over to Gerald. "Did you find anything yet Gerald?" asked Arnold frantically as he tried to comfort Dil. "Yeah, Arnold!" said Gerald. "It says here to put him down and take his diaper off!" Arnold then did so, only for Dil to pee in their faces!

Meanwhile the babies snuck out of their room and peeked through the living room to see what was going on. "Man, If we don't change him soon, I'll go mad!" said Gerald. The babies gasped. "Did you hear that guys?" Tommy whispered. "They said if they don't change your brother, they'll go mad!" whispered Lil, shocked. "What are they gonna change him into?" asked Phil nervously. "I don't know, but I can't look!" yelped Chuckie as he covered his eyes.

Then Arnold and Gerald then held up Dil with a new diaper on, good as new. Dil giggled as Arnold and Gerald high-fived each other. "Hey, they didn't change him into something!" said Lil. "They just changed Dil's diapie!" said Tommy as he grinned. "Maybe these monsters aren't so mean after all." "I don't know, guys." Said Chuckie. "I'm still not sure about them." Arnold and Gerald then saw the babies. The babies gasped, ran into their room and closed the door. "What's wrong with the other babies, Arnold?" asked Gerald. "They're just being shy, Gerald." said Arnold. "I'm sure they'll get over it." Then the doorbell rang. Arnold then went to the door.

He opened the door and saw Helga. "Hello, would you like to buy some cho-" But before she could finish, She saw Arnold holding Dil. She sighed dreamily but then snapped out of it. "What are you doing here football head?" Helga asked, rudely. "I'm babysitting." Said Arnold. Dil then spit on Helga and laughed. Arnold smirked a little bit but stopped when Helga glared at him. "Do ya want chocolate or not?" said Helga. "I guess so." Said Arnold. "Then go put that…thing down and go get some money!" demanded Helga. Arnold shrugged and set Dil down and went to go get some money. Helga turned around, put down her open backpack and whipped Dil's spit off her. Dil giggled as he saw the open backpack. Dil then crawled in it, with Helga, Arnold or Gerald not noticing. Arnold then came back with the money. "Here you go Helga." Said Arnold giving Helga the money. Helga handed the chocolate to Arnold. "Now go do what you're best at!" said Helga. "Changing diapers!" Helga then laughed as closed her backpack, not knowing Dil was in there and left. Arnold rolled his eyes and closed the door. "Okay Dil, let's-" Before Arnold could finish, He saw that Dil…was gone! "Oh no!" said Arnold frantically. "What is it, Arnold?" asked Gerald. "Dil's missing!" said Arnold. "What?" gasped Gerald.

Meanwhile, Helga just came home from selling chocolate. She then noticed her parents' car was gone. Helga harrumphed. "Can't even greet your daughter, but can still work!" Helga pulled the doorknob but walked into the door instead. She growled. She forgot the door was always locked. She then pulled out the spare key under the mat and got in. "Whew!" said Helga. "What a day." "She then got out her locket with a picture of Arnold in it. "Oh, Arnold." Helga said dreamily. "You are always showing up in my life. Every door that opens I see you! I just hate it! But then I love it! But then I hate it! But then I love it! But then I hate it!" She then slapped herself. "What is going on with me?" said Helga. "I must be losing my mind! Just calm down, Helga. Calm down." She said as she went to open her backpack. "It could be worse." She opened her backpack and Dil popped his head out. Helga gasped. Dil spit on Helga and laughed. "**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH**!" Helga screamed, not just because Dil spit on her, but that was the baby Arnold was babysitting!


	2. Part 2

Hey Arnold, meet the Rugrats! Part 2

"Oh no! What am I gonna do?" Helga said frantically. She just discovered Dil, the baby Arnold was babysitting was in her backpack! "I know!" said Helga. "I'll give him back to Arnold!" Before Helga could do that, she stopped as her eyes widened. "But if I do that, Arnold will think I took it and we will never be together!" she gasped. "I got it! I'll sneak the baby in the house while Arnold's not looking! But first, I have to put him to sleep so he won't wake anybody." She then looked towards Dil and gasped. Dil was chewing on her locket, with Arnold's picture in it! Helga then swiped it from Dil. "Don't you dare touch this! Don't ever touch this!" Dil reached for it but Helga kept it out of his reach. Dil then started to cry loudly. Helga yelped. "Oh no! What have I done?" She picked up Dil and tried to comfort him. And to make it worse, the phone rang. Helga gasped, "Oh no!" What if it was her parents…or Arnold? Helga then rang to the phone and answered.

"Helloooooo?" She answered nervously, trying to be cool. "Hello Helga, it's your mother." Helga's mother answered. Helga gulped. "I was just checking in to see if you got in the house safely." "Oh yeah!" said Helga, laughing nervously. "I'm totally fine, nothing bad happening, not if there was like a baby in the house!" Dil's cries started to get louder. "What's that?" Helga's mother asked. "Is that a baby?" "Oh no!" said Helga. "Not a real baby, it's one on TV!" Helga said. "And it's really loud! Okay bye!" Helga quickly hang up and continued comforting Dil. "Wait a minute!" said Helga. "I can't do this by myself! I need help!" Helga grabbed the phone and dialed. Helga's friend, Phoebe answered. "Hello?" she asked. "Phoebe," Helga groaned. "Help!"

Meanwhile, the babies were still in their room, hiding from the 'monsters'. "Do you think it's now safe to go back down?" asked Chuckie. "Well Chuckie," said Tommy. "It has been a while." "Maybe the monsters were just playing." Said Kimi. "Oh yeah." Said Chuckie sarcastically. "And maybe those may be costumes they were all the time." "He gots a point." Said Phil. "Yeah, they would have big diapie rashes!" said Lil. "Well, let's just check." Said Tommy.

The babies snuck out of their room and peeked through the living room to see what was going on. They saw Arnold and Gerald looking for Dil, of course the babies didn't know Dil was missing. "Where could he be, Gerald?" said Arnold. Gerald then had an idea. "Where did the little guy go?" Gerald said, playing along. Gerald then fake gasped, smirking. "Did he disappear?" "Did he turn invisible?" Arnold said also smirking. The babies gasped. They thought Dil actually turned invisible! "Oh, that's just silly Arnold." Gerald said, smirking. "You're right Gerald!" Arnold said walking towards the closet. "He might be right…" Arnold opened the closet. "Here!" But no Dil. "Shoot." Said Arnold and Gerald. The babies gasped when they were hearing this. "Dil disappeared?" asked Kimi. "He must be a good hider." Said Phil.

Meanwhile, Phoebe came into Helga's house where Helga was comforting the constantly crying Dil. "What's going on Helga?" asked Phoebe. "Oh Phoebe." Helga said going into tears. "I was with Arnold, got home, then there was the baby and crying and-" Helga couldn't finish for she started crying with Dil. "Oh don't worry Helga," said Phoebe comforting Helga. "Give me the baby." The miserable Helga quickly handed Dil to Phoebe. Phoebe then rocked Dil in her arms and sat down. "There, there." Phoebe said to Dil. "Everything will be okay." Dil then started to calm down as he stopped crying. Phoebe patted Dill on the back. "There, there little guy." Dil then fell asleep. "See?" said Phoebe. "You just need to treat him with respect. And he fell straight to sleep when I did so." Helga waved her hands in Dil's face. But Dil did nothing. He was out like a light, sleeping soundly. "Okay Phoebe." Said Helga. "Now we just gotta sneak the baby into the house, before Arnold sees us." "So, what were you doing with Arnold?" asked Phoebe. "Nothing, just selling chocolate." Helga said quickly.

As Helga and Phoebe with Dil strapped to her chest were dressed in black bandit-like suits trying to get Dil back to the house, Didi and Stu were just back from the party to pick up Angelica for the weekend. "Hey, Drew." Said Stu. "What's up?" Stu said trying to sound cool. "Oh, brother." Said Drew as he closed the door. "Oh, everyone's a critic." said Stu. Didi rolled her eyes as she, Stu and Angelica got in the car. Meanwhile Helga and Phoebe were trying to get inside the house without Arnold or anyone else seeing them. "Um, Helga?" Phoebe whispered. "Why are we dressed like this?" "So no one sees us!" said Helga. "Trust me. No one will no it's us." As Helga got closer to the house, she ran into some sort of figure with glasses and creepy grin! Helga gasped as the figure got closer. For the figure was…Brainy. "Brainy?" said Phoebe. "What are you doing here?" "Uh," said Brainy. "I don't know." Helga growled as she punched Brainy as he fell in the bushes. Helga then grabbed a ladder and stood it up next to a window. Helga and Phoebe with Dil climbed the ladder.

Meanwhile the babies were peeking down the stairs looking at Arnold and Gerald as they were looking for Dil. "They're still there!" Chuckie whispered. "What do we do Tommy?" said Lil. "Well, if they won't leave," said Tommy. "We'll just have to make 'em leave! Follow me!" Tommy and the others went into the room and came out with their toys which they used weapons and they were dressed in little costumes made out of blankets. The babies snuck out of their room and snuck down the stairs. They peeked and saw Arnold and Gerald looking for Dil. Gerald saw them. "Hey look Arnold!" said Gerald. "It's the-" "March!" yelled Tommy as he and the other babies ran towards Arnold and jumped on him. "Gerald!" said Arnold. "What are they doing?" "I have no idea!" said Gerald. Gerald then had an idea. "Quick Arnold!" said Gerald. "Do the duck!" "The what?" said Arnold. "The duck!" said Gerald. "Quack like a duck!" "Oh boy." Said Arnold. Arnold then quacked (he sounds like Donald Duck if he was being choked). The babies stopped as the heard Arnold quack. The babies then started to laugh as the hugged Arnold. Arnold started to laugh too, and so did Gerald.

Meanwhile Helga and Phoebe with Dil climbed to the window. Phoebe handed Dil to Helga, who starting to wake up a little. Just before she could put Dil down gently. The ladder started to lose balance. Helga fidgeted as she accidently threw Dil! Helga then yelped as the window closed on her fingers and the window curtain fell covering her. "Phoebe!" Helga screamed, quietly. "Get me out of here!" Phoebe then climbed up and tried to get Helga free.

Instead of landing on the floor, Dil landed on the stair railing and slid down. "Wheeeeeeeeee!" Dil cheered. Gerald saw Dil and yelped. He quickly held out his hands as Dil landed safely in them. "There you are, Dil!" said Gerald. "Dang, you are crazy!" Dil then smiled as he yawned. Gerald smiled. "But you're pretty cool too." Then Gerald, Dil, Arnold and the babies laughed some more. Then the doorbell rang as Didi, Stu and Angelica came in. "Aww, isn't that sweet." Said Didi as she saw Arnold and Gerald playing with the babies. "So did you have fun?" asked Didi. "Oh yeah!" smiled Arnold. "We sure did!" said Gerald. Arnold rubbed Tommy's head. "See ya around, buddy." Arnold and Gerald then walked out the door as Stu said to Gerald. "What's up?" "What's up, Mr. P?" said Gerald as he and Arnold walked out the door. "Mr. P?" said Stu. "Oh, yeah! That kid's great." Didi rolled her eyes as she held Dil in her lap while he was drinking from his bottle. "You were right Tommy." Said Chuckie. "Some monsters aren't so mean after all." "Outta my way, babies!" said Angelica as she ran up to her room with her suitcase. "Let me go to my room, would ya?" The babies looked at each other. "Well, not all of them." Phil smirked. The babies then laughed.

Angelica walked into her room and put her suitcase down. "You know Cynthia," Angelica said to her doll. "It's a little hot in here." She walked to the window. "I'll open the window." When she opened it she saw…Helga in her black bandit like suit. Angelica's eyes widened. Helga laughed nervously. "Hi?" "**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH**!" Angelica screamed.


End file.
